


Timeline

by lori (zakhad)



Series: Captain and Counselor [57]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakhad/pseuds/lori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a timeline for the Captain and Counselor series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeline

**Canon precursors to the series:**

All Good Things --- December 2370

Voyager taken to DQ --- April 2371 (stardate 48315.6)

1701-D destroyed at Veridian --- August 2371 (stardate 48650.1)

1701-E launched --- sometime in 2372

Dominion war ends --- Nov 2375 (after stardate 52861.3)

Note: Insurrection the movie did not happen in my timeline, hence it isn't included here.

**Captain and Counselor series timeline**

Riker takes command of the Lexington, an Intrepid class vessel --- July 2375 (before end of the war)

Beverly takes CMO position aboard Valiant; takes her to the DMZ where she aids in the effort to help the victims of the post-war devastation == Nov 2375

Picard and Troi become lovers shortly following a diplomatic assignment gone awry at Zibyan ( Elephants in the Lift, Pilgrim ). They participate in war games with several other ships, the Lexington among them, and see Will for the first time in a year. ( All That Matters ) Picard fights lingering doubts. ( Pressure of Stars on Darkness ) --- July 2376

Lt. Bridges becomes a nuisance, briefly. ( Fondest Imaginations ) --- August 2376

Deanna has a run-in with human history and embarrasses herself. First time the couple experiences the heart fire phenomena, but with no knowledge of what it means. ( Wuthering Holodecks ) She tries to find a way to distract the captain from a tense mission. ( A Meriteur ) --- Late August or early September 2376

Jean-Luc informs Beverly in person about his new relationship with Deanna. The Valiant is attacked by a rogue group of former Maquis trying to exist on a Betazoid colony, Galisi. While on a dangerous away mission she is nearly killed but manages to help the away team stun the terrorists, averting fatalities on both sides and marking the first time Jean-Luc is forced to order her into dire circumstances ( Pain of Tenderness ) --- October 2376

Deanna goes to see Tom Riker, one of the Maquis captured at Galisi; Jean-Luc deals with Will Riker's hostility. ( Splinters Flying ) --- November 2376

Deanna helps a fellow counselor with a tough case, and ties up a loose end with Jean-Luc. ( What the Tinman Found ) --- December 2376

Jean-Luc remembers Christmases past. ( Merry Twistmouth, Uncle Captain ) --- December 2376

Deanna has a visitor -- her son. ( Rhyming Dreams )  
   
Jean-Luc has to deal with Vash on an archeological expedition that also turns into an attempt on his life by the Romulans. He proposes to Deanna. ( Who's Standing Tomorrow ) --- March 2377

A vignette, mid-engagement, in which Deanna does too much thinking and too little communicating, and Jean-Luc doesn't quite hear what she says. ( In the Lovelight ) --- Somewhere between March and May. :)

Lwaxana comes aboard and throws a fit about her daughter's choice of husband. Natalia confronts her past. Deanna again risks life and limb for the sake of duty. ( Scarecrow Ascendant ) --- May 2377

Jean-Luc has difficulty seeing Deanna off on a dangerous mission ( Wind Under the Door ) and listens to old correspondence to distract himself from her lateness in returning. ( Lazarus Heart ) --- early June 2377

On the eve of a major confrontation with the Romulans, Beverly meets Tom Glendenning, who promptly sweeps her off her feet, and Jean-Fish and Deebird celebrate their one-year anniversary by getting married. ( Dancing Lessons , Elephant Tracks in the Wedding Cake ) A week later, on the way to the confrontation, Q replaces Jean-Luc with a duplicate from another quantum reality, and forces Deanna to deal with him -- and forces Jean-Luc to deal with a might-have-been in a universe where Deanna married Riker, he married Beverly, and things are very different indeed. ( Love and ConseQuences ) --- July 2377

Jean-Luc and Deanna celebrate a belated honeymoon on Earth. Beverly and Tom visit his family. The Venture is commissioned, with Tom as captain, Data as XO, and Beverly as CMO, and Deanna is First Officer at last after months of training. ( Turning for Home ) --- October 2377

Deanna spends a couple of weeks filling in on another ship. She informs Jean-Luc that Yves is about six weeks along. Admiral Gaines is called on the carpet for violating protocol. ( Living the Dues ) --- early December 2377 (The stardates are off in this story and need correcting; I wrote it before I had a timeline. My bad.)

Will deals with the off and on uneasiness he's been feeling about Deanna's relationship with Jean-Luc by visiting the Enterprise while his ship is in for a refit. ( Scarecrow's Post ) Natalia is promoted to Lieutenant J.G. The Enterprise picks up a group of stranded Deltan colonists when their ship's warp drive fails, and Deanna, four months pregnant and overly-sensitive empathically, has a few difficulties. ( Lovers' Ancient Art ) --- February 2378

Deanna is in command while Jean-Luc goes to a diplomatic conference with Natalia. The Enterprise runs into an odd difficulty that she finally surmounts, and Natalia learns what happens when the captain leaves his ship -- mayhem and adventure. ( Omega Doorstop ) --- March 2378

While the Enterprise is undergoing a major refit Jean-Luc and Deanna visit Betazed and he discovers more than he bargained for about the Fifth House and Deanna's childhood. ( Man of the House ) --- April 2378

The Enterprise responds to a distress call from Will, and soon becomes enmeshed in a confusing situation in the Briar Patch. Yves is born. ( Actions Speak Louder ) In the aftermath of the Briar Patch incident, the ships involved gather at the nearest starbase for repairs. Yves meets his aunts and uncles. ( Cours de la Vie ) Tom, quite unexpectedly, discovers that he's not just an uncle any more. ( Leopards on a Limb ) Q shows up to apologize for what happened the last time he paid Jean-Luc a visit. ( Quiddity ) --- July 2378

Natalia meets Wesley for the first time (officially) and the gang spend a little down time together. ( Family Business ) The tale of the Riker/Sumners wedding, from bachelor party to rice-pitching, is one fraught with misdeeds and difficulties. (untitled, in progress and on hold) --- August 2378

Tom finds himself at the forefront of a crisis of the clandestine kind, which becomes an opportunity for him to meet a lifelong goal. (Ravens in the Storm, WIP) --- October 2378

A chance meeting with an old flame and her husband coincides with the beginnings of Yves learning to talk (babble, actually). Jean-Luc's luck runs true to the usual. ( Famous First Words ) -- February 2379

On The Madhouse Boards - Jean-Luc is mortally wounded. Starfleet gives orders that Deanna must interpret properly, with her captain and the Federation's best interests in the balance. --- April 2382

Girl Mad As Birds, WIP - Certain officers who depart on impetuous good-will missions find their way home eventually, or not. --- June - July 2382

Test of Focus - Writing fiction isn't as easy as it seems, nor is recovering from the strain of anguish and near-tragedy. --- August-September 2382

Fire and Rose - Will and Bell are having problems, but so are Jean-Luc and Deanna. Amy finally makes her grand entrance. --- September 2382

Pacing the Cage - Jean-Luc departs on a whirlwind trip to attend a funeral of an old friend, with Beverly along for the ride. --- June 2383

Parallax - The twins are begun in stress, but all's well that ends well --- July 2383 - ?

Closing Doors - The latest trip to Cardassia becomes a rescue mission, and the situation's resolution relies on Deanna more than usual. Tom and Jean-Luc confront their past with the Cardassian military. Deanna has difficulties with her changing mental abilities, and manifests the ability to heal trauma for the first time. --- early 2384

Survival of the Fittest - Jean-Luc has been neglecting his bureaucratic obligation to obtain a pointless certification. - ?

Far Afield - Voyager has been gone for a very long time. Fate puts Janeway in Enterprise's path - it remains to be seen what's happened to her crew. -- August 2388

untitled WIP - The events of Far Afield created a paradox. The people left on the Enterprise did not return with Voyager, but at the time the ship returns from the Delta Quadrant, those people (the Wildmans, Lon Suder, Seven) are still aboard. The captain resolves what to do with them, and now that the timelines have merged, Janeway and Chakotay pay a visit to help, as they were originally her crew, after all. 

Strings Attached - Jean-Luc's old friend Corey comes to visit. A lot of things have changed, for Jean-Luc, especially his own priorities. ---- 2389

Long Time Gone - Deanna goes back thirty years, to a time when Jean-Luc was not yet captain of the Enterprise, and has to find her way back to the future. -- ?

Home in a Handbasket - The Picard family transitions from a ship of the line to Starfleet Command. Kid-focused. -- Fall 2391

Gravity Sings, WIP -- The admiral and the captain have less galaxy-shaking challenges to face, settling in and adjusting to their new jobs, but so many things were simpler on a starship. Annika comes to Earth after her extended visit to Janeway's vessel, and has her own adjustment to make. 

PrereQuisite and Presumption - Yves gets help on an assignment. -- spring 2395

The Portrait -- a story of a painting, spanning many years

Toward Tomorrow --- Deanna is there for the transition to the era of Captain Yves Picard of the Enterprise, and it's a bittersweet moment.


End file.
